STAR WARS LEGENDS: Shattered Memories
by BLOXVIPERX
Summary: My first book since I was seven, ALL criticism is greatly appreciated because I am here to improve not impress. I would love to get back into writing but I've always sucked at it, so this time I'm writing in the Star Wars universe as a sort of practice run. PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT I DID WRONG OR RIGHT. Much thanks, BLOXVIPERX
1. Title Page

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away….

**STAR WARS**

STAR WARS LEGENDs

Shattered Memories

"Fear not the unknown, fear only that the known is all that is left to be discovered."

\- High Jedi Council member, Master Mace Windu

"Greatest enemy, one's memory can be. To let go of the past, gain control of their future, one does."

\- High Jedi Council member, Master Yoda

"Without memory we have nothing but what is to come."

– High Jedi Council member, Plo Koon


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Ulric dug his fingers deep into the blazing hot ashes, pulling himself forward ever so slightly. He could almost reach the rifle. His fingertips brushed the rifle but his arm would not stretch any farther. A sharp pain in his right side compelled him to clutch the area of harm and roll to his left onto his back. He peered upward at the hooded figure. The character lifted his foot and propelled toward Ulric's face. Ulric reacted with great precision catching the foot and twisting, causing the skillful adversary to topple down the slope. Ulric staggered to his feet and grabbed the rifle. He could hear the molten gravel crunching behind him. Ulric ducked as fist soared above his head. In quick response he turned and delivered a devastating blow with the stock of the rifle against the foe's forehead, making his enemy once more collapse and tumble below.

Ulric aimed through the sight and set his cross-hairs on the legendary Anakin Skywalker, who lay helpless on the bank of the river far below the peak. He held his breath, and put a slight amount of pressure on the trigger. Ulric adjusted his aim from Skywalker's head to what was left of his right leg.

"I love you Emali. We will be together again in another life." He whispered to himself. A click echoed from the trigger followed by a quite thump as the incendiary round left the rifle's chamber. The projectile struck its mark, erupting Anakin in flames. Ulric was jerked backwards with the force of what felt like a thousand rancors.


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

Those eyes, they haunted the boy's dreams. He couldn't see them, but could feel them, peering deep into his soul. Whoever was watching him, and mind you I say watching for lack of a better word, was encased in carbonite. The boy saw nothing else in his dream but this prisoner. He was aware that somehow, in some way, the creature watched him. Suddenly a hand broke free from the carbonite and grabbed the youngling's throat.

He awoke from his slumber gasping for air only to realize he was in the middle of a sandstorm, choking on the sand that whirled about him. He was dazed and surprised; his eyes darted all around trying to understand where he was. The youth spied a battered but still intact escape pod burrowed in the sand not far from where he was seated. Struggling, he fought his way through the thick storm. As every little grain of sand hit him it felt as if he was being pricked by a needle.

Finally he reached the pod and climbed inside, pulling the large cylinder like door closed behind him. There was one dead body still strapped into his chair, the other passengers of the vessel must had been thrown from the escape pod when it failed to land properly. The boy lay down in the corner and waited out the storm. As the storm came to an end he could hear someone moving about outside. Something banged upon the vessel's hatch. Rescue at last. He turned the latch and pushed with all his might. The door lifted and sand poured in knocking him down. Jumping to his feet he pushed the door open more and called for help, "I'm in here! I'm still alive!"

Suddenly the door was yanked open and multiple hands reached in plucking the boy from the capsule. As his face plummeted into the sandy ground he stood up yelling, "What the frag is the matter with you?!" By the time the words parted his lips he realized too late he was surrounded by Tusken Raiders. He counted at least fifteen. "I can take them," he thought. He lunged forward at the raider grabbing his rifle, twisted it from the tusken's hands and the blasted him with it. Turning, he was but too late as the gaderffii collapsed upon his face. He looked up, vision blurry.

The Tusken Raiders began to bind him as he watched a masked figure darting nearer and nearer fast as lighting behind a tusken. The figure kicked the sand person in the back of the knee, causing the creature to fall into a meditative position. The warrior then wrapped his arms around the raider's head and rotated it so quickly the sound of its neck shattering was the only indication the fellow had done anything at all. Grabbing the dead tusken's rifle the masked person shot seven of the sand people in quick succession before hurling the rifle through the air. One of the last raiders was impaled by the accurately thrown weapon. The mysterious character charged at the remaining tuskens that surrounded the boy. He tackled one raider and plunged a dagger deep into its cranium. He drew the dagger from the dead raider's skull and turned, grabbing the next sand person's ankle and dragging the knife through its tending, crippling the poor beast. It collapsed, clutching its leg as it howled in pain. The character brought the knife down into the wounded raider with tremendous force, putting it out of its misery.

He froze, looking up he couldn't help but notice the three remaining raiders had their gaffis and rifle pointed at him. The masked man slowly raised his hands in a surrender indicating fashion before grabbing the rifle and shoving its barrel into the sand. The tusken pulled the trigger in fear and a puff of charred sand rose from the submerged barrel. Another tusken thrust its gaderffii toward the warrior, but he leaned away from its strike and removed it from the raider's grasp. Swinging it through the air the man repeatedly struck the rifle wielding tusken's wrist until they were bloody pulps, causing the tusken to release the rifle from its clench. As quick as a teek the gallant fighter swung the gaffi stick from upper right to lower left, collapsing the disabled raider's face somewhere in between. One of the final two tuskens turned and ran for its life. In swift reaction the shadowy figure propelled the gaffi knocking the fleeing raider to the ground, gasping for air. The figure quickly stood, dodged an incoming blow from the other tusken's gaderffii and hammered the inaccurate creature with a deadly head-butt. It dropped to the sand as blood poured from its head. As it tried to stand up the character thrust his heel upon the raider's head repeatedly until the doomed tusken ceased to squirm.

The unknown man approached the final sand warrior and knelt down beside it. The boy watched in amazement, wondering not if the man would kill the Tusken Raider, but how. Precipitously the figure clutched the raider's throat with his left hand, and began to relentlessly batter the tusken's chest until its ribs collapsed and its heart concluded its final beat. The man turned and advanced toward the boy. Lifting the young one to his feet he tore the bounds from his wrist.

"Your name is Ulric," said the man, "and you're fifteen years of age." Before Ulric could open his mouth the man continued, "You're on the planet Tatooine. We're four klicks from Mos Espa. I know you have a lot of questions but we need to hurry, we're in the Dune Sea which means we don't have much time before we expire from dehydration." With that the man darted up and over a sand dune, Ulric close at his heels. Sliding down the steep slope on the other side of the sandbank they came to a speeder bike. Ulric couldn't believe his eyes, it was gorgeous. He jumped on and gripped the handles with overwhelming zeal. Suddenly the mysterious man grabbed ulric by the hair and dragged him backward on the bike, taking Ulric's place at the controls. "Hold on." He disclosed as he hard-pressed the throttle. With a sudden jolt the bike raced forward. As they zoomed across the golden dunes Ulric began to succumb to the heat. His grip loosened. "Stay with me," demanded the hooded hero, "we're almost there."

"Who are you?" asked Ulric weakly.

"That doesn't matter, what matters is getting you to safety." The man responded.

"Why are you helping me?" questioned Ulric.

"You have a purpose." The figure declared calmly.

Ulric investigated, "What purpose?"

"I can't tell you everything; you must discover your own path." The mysterious man replied.

"At least tell me your name." begged Ulric.

The man was silent for a moment before answering, "Call me Dominus."

"Thanks for saving me Dominus, I will repay you." Ulric promised.

"No, our time together is almost over. Once we reach Mos Espa we must part ways." Dominus informed.

"I have no memory of my past, why can I not stay with and serve you? You are the closest thing to a friend I have in this dark universe." Ulric queried.

"You don't understand, but in time you will." Dominus replied.

"Will I ever see you again?" Ulric asked.

"Someday you will." Dominus responded curtly.

Ulric did not dare ask any more, for he feared he was arousing anger from his savior.

"There," said Dominus pointing, "Mos Espa is just ahead."

Ulric leaned a little to the right and looked forward. Through the waves of intense heat he could see a city ahead. It was almost dark by the time they reached Mos Espa. Once in the outskirts of the city Dominus dismounted the speeder and helped Uric down.

"I have to go now, good luck Ulric." Dominus said as he began to dart off.

"Wait!" Ulric exclaimed, grabbing Dominus's arm.

"No! There is no time to explain, I have to go! You will find your path on your own! Goodbye, Ulric. Oh, and keep the bike." Dominus declared as he pulled free from Ulric's grip and dashed into the crowd.

"Frag, where am I going to go now? I need somewhere to stay for the night." Ulric said to himself, he was terrified and alone in a strange world. "Excuse me sir," inquired Ulric as he stopped a passing rodian.

"What do you want ootman?" asked the rodian sharply.

"Do you know where I could spend the night?" asked Ulric

"Oh. Just down that road is a hotel, now frag off!" exclaimed the rodian as he moved on.

"Smeg!" Bellowed Ulric, "I can't afford a hotel, unless..." Ulric thought a moment. He turned to look at the speeder. "Son of a bantha, I have to sell the bike…"

He drove the bike to a nearby scrap yard, hiding it out back then heading inside.

"Ahhhh, welcome to Watto's Shop!" called out a toydarian male. "I am Watto," he said before taking a brief moment to cough and hack, "what can I do for you this fine night?"

"I'm looking to sell my speeder." Ulric stated.

"Speeder eh? Where is this speeder?" asked Watto.

"I hid it behind back so no one would steal it." Ulric told the toydarian.

"Ahhh, ha-ha! You're a smart lad that's for sure," said Watto as he tried to suck up to his next customer, "Come, come. Let's go see this speeder." Watto winged out of the store, Ulric following close behind. When they came to the bike Watto froze a moment. "Whoa-oh-oh!" cried Watto, "This is a Pado-lisar Combine Interceptor!" Ulric could tell Watto was interested. "How much are you looking for this, uhhh, piece of scrap?" said Watto suddenly much less excited, "Wupiupi, mind you, none of that galactic credit, they're not worth snot here."

"One of these beauties could easily go for 3,000 credits, so I'd say I'm asking about 4,800 wupiupi." Ulric estimated.

"HA! Maybe when Jawas swim," laughed Watto. "I think 500 wupiupi is much more realistic," he countered. "4,800 wupiupi," scoffed the toydarian.

"You insult my intelligence Watto, this is a combat speeder bike, it has continues hover and a RPC-7 rechargeable power cell. Not to mention two heat seeking missile launchers and-,"

"Spast!" interjected Watto, "Where are the missiles though? And what about this durasteel haul eh? Durasteel requires a lot of maintenance."

"Durasteel is highly durable and extremely valuable and you know it, don't be a choobies. I can't help there's no missiles included but it more than makes up for that in twin repeating blasters and a chaff launcher. 3,500 wupiupi is my price."

"Ah I see you know your stuff, no getting anything past you huh?" Watto chuckled trying to cover his deceit. "Throw Watto a bone though, I got to make a profit. 1,500 wupiupi is much more reasonable don't you think?"

"Not even close," said Ulric, "I know you have to make a profit though so I'll go 3,000 but not a wupiupi lower. That's more than fair; anyone with a proper brain can see that."

Watto thought for a moment, rubbing his chubby un-groomed chin. "Hmmm," Watto mumbled, "Ehhhh, I think we can agree to that price." He said disappointedly. "Come back inside and I will give you your wupiupi," uttered Watto as he flapped through the air back into his shop. "Hey, umm, what do you say I pay you in creds?" asked Watto once they were inside.

"Wupiupi, now Watto, I have to be on my way." Replied Ulric scornfully.

"Okay, okay, here are your wupiupi," said Watto as he handed Ulric a bag of coins.

"Watto, if this isn't the right amount I will come back here and deal with you like I do all thieves," threatened Ulric.

"HA, I like your spunk but you but you're just a boy," mocked Watto.

Ulric grabbed Watto by the wing and pulled him closer, "Watto, count the wupiupi." Ulric threw the bag onto the counter and then let go of Watto's wing.

"Alright, alright, I get it; you're a big tough guy. I'll count the kriffing wupiupi," grumbled Watto, "but get comfortable, this could take a while." Watto paused to see if Ulric would change his mind, but he didn't, infuriating Watto. "One… Two… Three… Four… Five... Six… Seven-,"

Ulric slammed his hand on the counter, "Cut the phobium Watto! I grow tiresome of your games!"

Ulric's outburst startled Watto and he began counting faster, "Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve-" Watto continued to count until he came to 2,950. "Ha-ha, it seems I was fifty wupiupi short, an issue easily corrected." Watto promised nervously as he put an extra fifty wupiupi into the bag. He handed Ulric the bag of coins and dawned a fake smile. "A pleasure doing business with you," he added.

"The feeling is not mutual," mumbled Ulric with a scowl on his face.

"Wald," called Watto as Ulric left the shop, "go around back and bring in that speeder!"

"Eniki," Wald responded in Huttese.

As Ulric searched for the hotel he slowly became excited and terrified all at the same time. He had lost everything, but he knew his adventure was just beginning. Did he ever have a family or friends? Maybe he had a home and a pet Kowakian monkey-lizard. He could not mourn over such things, however, for he knew not whether he had ever had them to begin with. He promised himself he would though; he would create a life for himself if he was unable to recover his previous one.

Ulric fell to his knees in dismay after an hour of searching for the hotel. He closed his eyes and breathed shallowly. Unexpectedly he felt a tap on his shoulder. Ulric turned quickly, startling a yellow bith.

"I'm sorry," said Ulric, "you caught me off-guard, is there something you need?"

"Apologies if I alarmed you," apologized the Bith, "but I could not help noticing you seem distraught."

"Yes," Ulric sighed, "I have nowhere to stay; I am lost in a strange world."

"Follow, allow me to welcome you into my home and in return I shall bestow hospitality upon you. Would you allow me this honor young one?" asked the bith.

"The honor would be mine." Replied Ulric respectfully.

"Wonderful! My name is Niaqwor, follow Me." said Niaqwor blissfully as he led Ulric to his house. Once inside Niaqwor's home Ulric examined the small space, it was lesser of most homes but was warm and inviting. There were a few pillows here and there to sit upon and a fire in the center that crackled and snapped. Smoke ascended into the sky through the little hole in the dome shaped roof. "Sit, sit," Niaqwor pleaded while gesturing at one of the pillows. Ulric sat down crossing his legs and rested his back on the wall, clasping his hands together in his lap.

"Thank you, kind Niaqwor, for inviting me into your home," stated Ulric expressing his appreciation.

"Of course, of course! What kind of chizk would I be if I were to leave a youngling out in the streets? Would you like something to eat?" asked Niaqwor.

"No thank you, I couldn't possibly ask you to share your food with me."

"I insist!" continued Niaqwor. "Here," he handed Ulric a small bowl full of petite bugs and some sort of broth.

"Please don't make me eat this," thought Ulric as he grabbed the bowl and pondered its contents. "What is it?" he asked the Bith.

"Crunchbugs seasoned to perfection and simmered in my own home made broth," bragged the friendly character.

"That sounds delightfully delicious!" Ulric lied. He received the bowl from Niaqwor and raised it to his lips. Hesitantly he sipped in the contents of the bowl. As they entered his mouth the tiny little legs tickled his lips causing him to cringe. Then his taste buds reacted to the immense flavor, it was, delicious. All the flavors collided in a symphony of pleasantness, every last one complimenting the others. Niaqwor sat silently anticipating Ulric's critique. "This, this soup, it's amazing. I cannot find the appropriate words to describe it." Ulric didn't know why this surprised him so much, the Bith were known to be one of the most genius races in the whole known galaxy.

"Tell me human, what is your name?" inquired the Bith.

"Apologies Niaqwor, my name is Ulric." presented the lad.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Do share how you came to be lost in a place like Mos Espa." Niaqwor Investigated with genuine curiosity.

Ulric began, "It is a rather short story really, for I do not remember my past. The beginning of my tale dawns from just today." As the night went on Ulric told his account and consumed more and more of Niaqwor's special delicacy, getting ever so tired. Soon Niaqwor retrieved his kloo horn and composed a soft melody as young Ulric drifted off into a deep sleep. Niaqwor laid Ulric's head onto a pillow and covered him with a thin blanket. Then the kind Bith sat down to begin his meditative slumber.

Ulric awoke to the tangy aroma of something being prepared by the kind Niaqwor. "What are you cooking Niaqwor?" he asked.

"Bantha steak, it is almost breakfast time. You will stay for breakfast, will you not?"

"I couldn't, I have to be on my way. I know not where my adventure's beginning is, but I will find it!" exclaimed Ulric.

"Of course," replied Niaqwor, "but first you will eat, _after_ you shall go and I shall go with you."

"You wish to go with me?" Ulric asked surprised.

"Yes, I will help you prepare for your journey, but your adventure has already begun."

"I appreciate all the kindness you have showed to me Niaqwor." Ulric knew that Niaqwor was a friend.

"My life has been lived, I have no purpose anymore. You shall be my purpose, you are my friend, and I yours." Niaqwor stabbed the bantha steak with a medal rod and handed it to Ulric.

"I thank you for everything you have done for me, Niaqwor, but I could never ask for you to give up your life here and join me on my venture," said Ulric, "You should stay here in Mos Espa with your people."

"No," Niaqwor protested, "I have no people here, they are all criminals and bums; there is nothing left for me here. If you allow me to come with you, I will benefit you on your journeys, this I promise you." Niaqwor placed his hand upon his heart.

Ulric thought for a moment, "Aye, I will let you come with me, it is the least I can do in return for all your kindness." Ulric took his third bite of the small piece of bantha steak. "How do you do it? This bantha is delicious."

"When properly prepared, even the filthiest of animals can be a delicacy," spoke the bith with wisdom, "Come; we should be on our way." Niaqwor ushered Ulric out of the small hut. Once outside Niaqwor turned to Ulric. "Where to?" he asked.

"I don't know, Dominus told me I would find the path," replied Ulric in dismay.

Niaqwor placed his hand on Ulric's shoulder, "Do not be discouraged," he said, "you will be well on your journey soon enough."

"Where do I begin?" enquired Ulric.

"Hmm," the bith pondered the question, "I believe if you wish to begin your adventures you must first have a drink in the cantina."

"Start at the cantina?" Ulric didn't understand.

"Yes of course, for the cantina is the best place to start your quest. There will be bounty hunters and mercenaries drinking. When you get a hired gun drunk, he will tell you what his gun has been hired for. Also, a bartender is the best source for gossip, he is told everything."

"You're right." Ulric was amazed. "How could I miss that?" he asked.

"You have no memory, you are like," the bith thought a moment, "like a highly intelligent baby, you know all the tricks; you just don't have the motor functions to use them."

"That's a terrible analogy," laughed Ulric.

"Apologies, I felt hard pressed on time," said Niaqwor in utter seriousness. Apparently he did not like his intelligence questioned.

Ulric felt trapped in an awkward place, "We should get going." Ulric began to walk but stopped abruptly, "Where exactly is the cantina?" he questioned.

Niaqwor pointed eastward, "To the east of here there is a cantina, the Podracer Cantina; that is where we must go."


	4. Chapter Two

As they entered the Podracer Cantina Ulric looked around studying the establishment. A large holoprojecter listed all the scores for previous podraces and dates for upcoming podracing events. Ulric approached the bar.

"You're not welcome here ootman," said the ithorian bartender, "Only racers and engineers are welcome here."

"He is with me," interjected Niaqwor.

"Ah, well as long as you have coin to spend stay as long as you wish," said the bartender.

Niaqwor sat down on the stool in front of the bar and Ulric sat beside him. Ulric leaned over and whispered to Niaqwor, "Why did he allow you and not me?"

"Bith are known to be many things, but musician, scientist, and engineer are some of our most popular trades," Niaqwor informed Ulric.

"I see," said Ulric.

"Anything of interest happen lately?" Niaqwor asked the ithorian.

"All racing details can be found on the holoprojecter," the bartender said, blowing off Niaqwor.

"I believe you misheard me, friend," he slid a small leather pouch across the bar. Lifting the sack, the ithorian loosened its ties and peered inside.

He put the pouch under the counter and leaned forward, "I hear that ship that went down over the Dune Sea yesterday may have been carrying some kind of special cargo. A trip out there might be worth some coin if you're willing to chance the heat." The bartender stood back up and started wiping out glasses nonchalantly.

"That could be the ship I was on," murmured Ulric to his bith friend.

"We must head out there immediately," urged Niaqwor.

"Mombay m'bwa!" screeched a jawa sitting two stools away from Ulric. The jawa turned and screamed at his friends, "Eyeta, ashuna ashuna, gogowa!"

"Utinni!" another jawa cried out, "Theek Speeda!" All the jawas began scrambling out of the establishment tripping over each other.

"I think they're headed for the ship!" exclaimed Ulric.

Niaqwor started running for the door, "Let's go! We have to hurry!" They rushed out of the cantina in a mad frenzy amongst the jawas. All the little creatures were piling into land speeders, crying out in frustration and excitement.

"There!" shouted Ulric, "Commandeer their speeder!" They charged the speeder pulling jawas from the vessel. Niaqwor leaped into the driver seat motioning for Ulric to get in the passenger side. "Frak, why don't I ever get to drive," Ulric complained as he jumped in. As they tore away from the cantina the victimized jawas shot at their speeder's banditti. Lasers zipped past Niaqwor and Ulric, charring the haul of the craft.

"Snot!" Niaqwor exclaimed, "They grazed me!"

As they sped through the Dune Sea they caught up to the other four land speeders. The jawas screamed with rage at their speeder's captors. A jawa sharply turned to the left, crashing his speeder against Ulric's.

"What do I do?!" Ulric yelped.

"Fight back!" growled Niaqwor.

Ulric turned to see the jawa bringing his craft upon them again, but this time he was ready. Their speeders shook violently as they smashed together. However, before the jawa could retreat Ulric reached over and grabbed the little rodent's arm.

"Utinni!" cried the jawa, "Shootogawa chikua! Shootogawa chikua!" Another jawa leaned around the front of his endangered friend, aiming his ion blaster at Ulric.

"Look out!" Ulric warned Niaqwor.

"Hold on," Niaqwor advised Ulric as he pulled backwards on the accelerator, drastically decreasing their speed. The unfortunate jawa driving the attacking speeder was plucked from his seat. Bouncing off the back of his vehicle, the little jawa tumbled into the landspeeder's turbine engine intake, causing it to explode in magnificent fashion. The doomed landspeeder nosedived into the sand below killing all the jawas aboard. One of the three still operating jawa's speeders turned fleeing from the carnage.

"They're running!" celebrated Ulric.

"Remember," Niaqwor notified Ulric, "Jawas are a peaceful race, but they will fight if they have to."

"Shootogawa hunya!" called out the jawas on a rapidly approaching X-31. Ion bolts splashed across Ulric's speeder.

Ulric stood. Wavering in the strong wind he leapt to the other speeder. "What the frak did I just do?!" he panted, fashioning a grin.

"Yes, Ulric, that was amazing," called Niaqwor, "but you must follow through!"

"What?!" asked Ulric puzzled; (he had been too busy reliving his moment over and over again in his head to notice the ion blaster pointed directly at him). "Snot!" he exclaimed after spotting the blaster. Rolling to the side, he barely dodged the bolt of ion as it whizzed past him. Ulric held on for dear life as to not plummet to the dunes feet below. They were moving far too quickly, if he were to fall he would not walk away from this fight. Roaring, he used all his strength to pull himself back onto the rocketing landspeeder. The pesky jawa took aim once more. Niaqwor turned abruptly into the X-31 sending Ulric into the air only to come crashing back down. The collision knocked the ion blaster from the jawa's hand, sliding toward Ulric. He clutched the weapon, discharging it, inevitably killing the jawa.

"Nekkel juuvar obwegadada!" wailed the dead jawa's comrade. It stood and climbed onto the back of the speeder to confront Ulric. The sad little jawa tried to stomp Ulric's fingers until his grip failed him but its attempts were futile. Ulric grabbed its ankle, throwing it from the hover craft. "Uuuuuutinni," it howled. Ulric climbed into the passenger seat and grabbed hold the final jawa.

"Togo togu!" the brave little jawa demanded. Ulric did not heed the jawa's commands, instead smashing its head on the dashboard then tossing it, along with its orders, from the vessel.

Ulric seized the controls, "Finally _I_ get to drive." He pushed the accelerator as far as it would allow, thrusting the X-31 over the golden mounds of sand.

It was down to three, Niaqwor, Ulric, and two other jawas, all racing for the wreckage. Ulric needed to get there before it was salvaged, this he knew, and it would most likely contain the secrets to his past. The two jawas piloted a FC-20 speeder bike, but it had obviously received extraordinary modifications as it was much faster than Ulric's or even Niaqwor's X-31s.

Busting out his windshield, Ulric rested his commandeered ion blaster on the dash, aiming best he could at the hurtling bike. With a flash the bolt left the blasters barrel missing the FC-20 by a longshot. "Froz!" he cursed. He took aim once more, ending in another flash followed by an additional miss. "Mother of frakkers, I shoot like a frakking rankweed sucker!"

"Lead!" demanded Niaqwor.

"What?" Ulric questioned his friend.

"Lead the shot! To hit a moving target you must lead the shot!" informed Niaqwor.

"Right," Ulric aimed yet again, this time leading his shot. Nine flashes from his blaster, four ion bolts scattering across the bike, one of which connected with the rear jawa's leg.

"Wass ha'mfoo!" the wounded jawa whimpered, grabbing its leg.

By this time the wreckage could be seen off in the distance getting closer and closer every passing moment. An enormous wall of rusted steel towered above the wreckage. "What in the kriff is that thing?!" questioned Ulric.

"It appears to be a decommissioned CMC digger crawler," Niaqwor observed, "which does not bode well for us."

"Why? Why does that not bode well for us?" Ulric asked fearfully.

"Well," Niaqwor yelled over, "jawas began to use the deserted sandcrawlers for mobile homes and scavenging after mining corporations abandoned them."

"What does that mean?" Ulric queried.

"It means that there are dozens, possibly hundreds of jawas already at the wreckage, salvaging it as we speak!" Niaqwor informed Ulric.

"Son of a bantha, we have to hurry!" Ulric exclaimed.

"Settle down, were almost there, the ship wreckage is among us." Niaqwor tried to calm Ulric.

The moment they reached the vicinity of the crash the jawas took a sharp turn diving from the speeder bike. They landed on the sand, one running for the landcrawler, the other falling down in agony. "Utinni! Utinni! Hunya! Gooooooogoooowaaaaaaaa!" the running jawa pleaded to his companions. Ulric soared over the fallen jawa in his speeder, slaughtering its fleeing friend. Hundreds of jawas screamed in terror, waddling toward their sandcrawler, arms full of scrap. Ulric decelerated the speeder to a halt. He vaulted out of the vehicle and began discharging his blaster chaotically, dropping seven jawas. All the little kumumgah decedents screamed hysterically, some tripping, some were running as fast as their little legs would carry them, but all clinging to their precious scrap until the very end. Adrenaline pumped through Ulric with every kill. He slaughtered jawa after jawa. He pulled back on one's head and shoved the ion blaster in its face.

"Ny shootogawa!" begged the creature moments before Ulric scorched him.

Charred sand burst flew upward all around Niaqwor and Ulric. "Ulric!" called his bith friend, "Toss me that Z-12!" Ulric grabbed the dead jawa's blaster and dove behind the land speeder handing Niaqwor the weapon. "Thank you friend, now, let's kill some jawas." The bith twirled around the speeder lifting its blaster pistol and discharging it at the incoming aliens.

"Holy beek-monkeys that was astral!" Ulric gawked in surprise at his friend's audacity, "Where did that come from?" He turned the corner of the speeder and unleashed a hell storm of ion bolts. The attacking jawas retreated up the ramp into their fortress of steel, the front hatch closing behind them. "Yes!" Ulric reveled in their victory, "They're leaving!"

"No," corrected Niaqwor, "we killed maybe," he scanned the blood soaked battlefield, "maybe fifty, there could be up to several hundred residing within a sand crawler."

Ulric became nervous, "We can't take that many; how soon do we have?"

"Of this I am uncertain," considered Niaqwor, "perhaps minutes if they are only regrouping. My guess, however, is that they will wait for us to take what we have come for and leave, and then they will continue their salvaging. As I have said before, they are a docile race and will avoid fighting."

"Your guess is good enough for me, let's search the wreckage, but keep a watchful eye on that sandcrawler." Ulric began to stride off before he turned, "What exactly should we look for?"

"The flight log is our best bet." Niaqwor informed him.

As Tatoo 1 and Tatoo 2 sank below the golden waves on the horizon, Ghomrassen, Guermessa and Chenini elevated illuminating the night's sky. Niaqwor approached Ulric, "I have found the flight log," said he raising a small datachip to eye's level, "come now, we must head home and allow these jawas their prize." Niaqwor entered the damaged speeder.

"Wait," Ulric interjected.

"What is it?" the bith asked.

Ulric reached down grabbing a lifeless jawa, cradling it in his arms. He walked to another corpse and laid the jawas together.

"What are you doing Ulric?" interrupted Niaqwor.

"Even a jawa deserves a proper send away." He laid another lifeless body beside the other two deceased. As Ulric lay down jawa after jawa, the great ramp of the sand crawler fell and several hundred jawas exited, surrounding the battlefield. One jawa after another helped Ulric line their fallen brethren. The clan-chief approached the line with a canister in one hand and knife in the other. Striking the top of the metal canister the chief turned it upside down, spilling a black oily substance over the bodies. Turning to Ulric, he reached into his robe retrieving a small trigger. It extended its arm, offering the device. Ulric seized the object and studied it.

"Ha'mfoo," said the jawa clan-chief as it pointed toward the bodies.

"H'amfoo?" Ulric asked.

"Ha'mfoo, ha'mfoo. Pooookshe!" explained the chieftain as he through his arms into the air in a fiery fashion.

"Ah." Ulric understood, clicking the miniscule trigger, he threw the device upon the deceased, erupting the bodies in flame.

The jawa chief stretched its arms out toward the moon Ghomrassen calling out, "Ashuna bok eyeta." He turned to Ulric reaching out with a welcoming hand, "Taa baa."

Ulric cordially shook the jawa's hand, "Taa baa."

"Nyeta," the chief chuckled.

Ulric walked back to the speeder and whispered to Niaqwor, "Let's get out of here, those burning bodies smell like bantha snot."

"Agreed," replied his friend as Ulric hopped into the speeder. Niaqwor turned the X-31 and slowly accelerated away from the scene, the jawa crowd parted to let them by. As the friends sped away from the ceremony, the sound of the little jawas chanting was unquestionably beautiful. "What you did was the right thing to do my friend."

"Niaqwor, how do we read the flight log?" asked Ulric.

"We will need a datapad," the bith replied.

Ulric thought for a moment, "How much will that cost?"

"Most likely about 100 credits or 160 wupiupi," Niaqwor told him.

"That's outrageous! Wait a moment. Could one in theory read this on a holoprojector?" Ulric inquired.

"Yes it would be quite simple, he would only have to insert the card into the datareader that is connected to the holoprojecter. "Why do you ask?" The bith looked puzzled.

"Let's save some coin and visit the Podracer Cantina tonight," Ulric suggested.

"It is not open during the night," corrected Niaqwor.

Ulric grinned, "I know."


End file.
